


they thought he didn't deserve you

by harleenevir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, No Angst, idk how to tag this, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleenevir/pseuds/harleenevir
Summary: wherein people think that hanamaki doesn't deserve you
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	they thought he didn't deserve you

The first time people heard that the two of you were dating, they couldn’t believe their ears. They’d keep mentioning things like “he’s so out of your league” or “he doesn’t deserve you”. This of course, pissed you off to no end. Because that’s your boyfriend they’re insulting.  _ Your _ significant other. 

You’d always need to mention how much he means to you and how much you love him with all your heart but they’d brush it off and say that you’re just delusional. Sometimes you wondered if they even did it for your sake or if they just did it because of who he was. You wish that they’d leave your relationship alone. 

He loves you, and you love him back. He’s the literal sun to you, the person that lights up your day when you’re in darkness, the person that lifts you up when you’ve hit rock bottom, the person who makes you smile through the hardest times. Your soulmate, your everything. 

Meeting him and getting to know him had been the best thing that ever happened to you. You’d been seatmates in class during your second year in high school. He’d introduced himself with a bright smile and you returned the introduction. That time, you couldn’t help but be smitten by his brightness. Sooner you learnt that he was in your school’s famous volleyball club. Some time after that you learnt that he was friends with Oikawa Tooru, the school’s ‘ikemen’. It hadn’t been surprising really. They’re both second years and they’re in the same club. 

Throughout your second year of high school you got to know a lot more about him and a lot more about volleyball. Listening to him being so passionate about something lit something inside of you. It intrigued you, made you wanna learn more. So you’d asked him one day if you could become their club manager and he replied with that same bright smile.

“‘Course you can! You just need to ask our coach about it!” 

That’s how you found yourself joining the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club as their manager. That’s also how you found out that you’d fallen in love with one man named  _ Hanamaki Takahiro _ . 

-

You were snapped out of your little bubble by a fellow classmate. You’d been so bothered by what they said that you didn’t realize that you’d zoned out. 

“I still don’t understand how you two are together, apart from his skills in volleyball there’s nothing appealing about him. He’s not even that attractive,” said classmate was about to continue but shut right up after seeing your glare.

“If you cannot see Hiro’s worth then that’s fine, because it’s not like you’re the one he’s dating. If you think that appearance is all it takes for me to date someone then you’re wrong. And for your information, Hiro’s the reason I got into volleyball and I’ll forever be grateful to him for that,” you stand up from your seat and walk out of the classroom with a big pout. You hated it when they insulted him and looked down on him. _You_ _really, really, really hated it._

While speed walking through the hallways you bump into someone. You were about to fall when the person you bumped into gently embraced you. 

“Do explain why my cream puff is wearing a scowl on their face and speed walking through the hallways?” your head shot up at the sound of the voice and the scowl on your face instantly rose up into a small smile. You buried your face in his chest and let out a deep sigh. 

“They keep insulting you, it’s not fair. They don’t see you for what you're worth,” Hanamaki laughed at that and you lightly slapped his chest. “I’m being serious here Hiro!”

“Let them say what they wanna say. In the end it’s not like their opinions will change what you think of me,” you couldn’t deny his words. What he’d said had been absolutely correct. No matter what they say, your opinion of him will never change. “Thank you for always defending me, Y/N”

The edges of your mouth itch into a tiny smile once again and you found yourself on your tippy toes, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> because in this house we love and stan hanamaki takahiro


End file.
